Mission to Zira's Palace
The Mission to Zira's Palace involved key players of the Armies of Organa, including Summer Petersen disguised as Xydarone IV, Anakin Organa, GTR-10, Jay Organa, and Helen McKeen. The objective was to free Helen McKeen from her shackles and rescue her from the possession of Zira Miranda Grover. Prelude During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Helen McKeen was captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton and handed over to the mercenary Xydarone IV to be brought to Empress Zira Miranda Grover as a trophy. In 2016, Summer Petersen contacted Anakin and the two rendezvoused at the back of a gas station. There, they devised a plan to rescue Helen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. Before leaving, they informed Jay, who chastened Summer when she said she and Anakin could carry out the mission alone. Anakin Organa brought Jay and Summer to Arizona with him; there they set in motion the plan to rescue Helen. Summer also revealed to him that she had rewired GTR-10 to serve their cause. As Summer remained in a cheap hotel for the night, Anakin went to Zira’s Palace and began the plan. The plan Anakin Organa's message Anakin arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the robot commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s majordomo, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, the majordomo brought the guard before Zira to present the offer. Anakin’s holographic message offered a peaceful resolution in which Zira would release Helen and in turn would be given fifty dollars. Zira refused, and Anakin told Summer Petersen the news. When Zira realized a battle was imminent, she ordered a guard to send her young son, Eegan Grover, away from the Palace. Summer Petersen's arrival Realizing that Zira likely wouldn’t agree, Summer entered the palace disguised as the mercenary Xydarone, who had been knocked out and stripped. With her she brought a “captured” Girl-Team robot commander for the bounty on his head. In order to ensure that Zira agreed to the deal, she brought along a bomb with the intention of setting it off in the event that Zira refused the price of no less than 5,000 dollars. Zira then laughed it off, impressed with “Xydarone’s” fearlessness, and they agreed to a reduced price of 3 thousand dollars. The same night, Summer sneaked into Zira’s throne room and succeeded at freeing Helen from her chains. However, Zira’s guard warned her of suspected treachery and was waiting to surprise and capture the group. Helen was taken to the dungeons and placed in a cell, and Summer was brought before Zira, whom she decided to make into her newest slave girl after she executed Thomas by feeding him to her pet monster. Zira ordered her royal tailor to dress her in a tight costume, which consisted of a dress with a necklace and strap. She put a collar on her neck and chained her to her throne, forcing her to lay before her. Helen and the robot were kept in the cells for 22 hours, while Summer was kept by her mistress’ side, where she became fearful and obedient towards Zira. Anakin Organa then entered the palace and, after gaining access to the throne room, attempted to influence Zira Grover to release his friends by using a mind trick. When this failed, Anakin attempted to assassinate the monarch with a stolen electric bomb. Having arrived to inform Zira of Anakin’s arrival, a guard witnessed this and attempted to defend Zira. Battle in the Death Pit In the scuffle that ensued, Zira Grover opened a trap door dropping Anakin Organa into the death pit. The monster headed for Anakin. Anakin found a large bone and inserted it vertically into the monster’s mouth as it lifted him up. He then hid in a nook in the wall before running over to a metal grate door at the edge of the pit. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. The area was separated by a grate above the duelists. Using the Force to call a torpedo launcher, Anakin shot the beast, killing it. Enraged, Zira sentenced Helen McKeen and Anakin to death by means of feeding them to the gargoyle located in a cave nearby. While Summer was not sentenced to death, her mistress had plans of gaining pleasure from her new slave. Aftermath The three prisoners were taken to the gargoyle cave on a worn-down van, while Zira, Summer, and her guards watched from Zira’s personal luxury limousine. McKeen gave Organa his laser sword and he used it to cut down several guards and free McKeen. With the assistance of forces from both the Armies of Organa and the U.S. Government, the rescue squad destroyed Xydarone IV, fragmented the armies of the International Alliance, and brought about the assumed death of the Empress. A guard named Justin Bellamy drove away with all the heroes aboard safely away from the ensuing explosion of the limo. The death of Zira Miranda Grover canceled the debts of many individuals, and as such, Anakin Organa was held with considerable favor for removing that dangerous complication in their lives. This resulted in the permanent desolation of Zira’s empire, and a new president was elected soon after. The new president also adopted Eegan Grover. Anakin and Summer Petersen were given medals for their bravery. Many of Zira’s former slaves escaped and started their lives over. Appearances * * Category:2016 events Category:Missions